Two Broken Hearts
by brathanfan27
Summary: Brooke just got her heart broken by her best friend and her boyfriend. Can meeting up with Nathan one night on the beach be the start of something new? !Brathan! PLease review, this is my first story so be nice.
1. Crying

In my story Nathan and Haley never happened and Brooke and Lucas were dating.

Chapter One

Brooke was on her way to Peyton's house to tell her about her and Lucas' date they had just been on. Brooke also had something else to tell Peyton…she was in love with him. Brooke got to Peyton's house and opened the door, Brooke never knocked.

"Hey Peyt…." Brooke said as her voice trailed off. "Lucas!" she screamed. What Brooke has just saw was her boyfriend and so called best friend making out.

"Brooke, oh my God, I'm so sorry we were going to tell you I promise" Peyton said.

"What, before or after I saw you two making out" Brooke said holding back her tears.

"Brooke.." Lucas started saying, but before they knew it Brooke was out the door. Brooke didn't know were to go she couldn't go home because her parents always fought and hearing that would only make things worse. She thought of places she went when she was sad and two things came to mind, Peyton's house and she wasn't going there right now and the beach.

Brooke drove for a few minutes crying when she finally got to the beach, she loved it at the beach always so peaceful and quiet. She had been sitting at the beach looking into the water for about 20 minutes now when she saw a tall handsome dark haired boy walking towards her. It was Nathan.


	2. Taking The Hurt Away

Chapter Two

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Nate" she said holding her tears back, but she couldn't because another tear rolled down her check.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing" Brooke said.

"It isn't nothing Brooke, you're crying" Nathan told her.

"Fine Nathan do you want to know what's wrong? I just caught my so called boyfriend and best friend making out!" Brooke yelled.

"Oh my God Brooke, I'm so sorry. I can't believe Peyton would do this to you, I mean I expect something like this from Lucas but Peyton?" Nathan said mad that they would do something like this to Brooke.

"Yeah, tell me about it" said Brooke, "anyways I gotta go, see you later Nate"

"You too Brooke" said Nathan.

Brooke was about to get into her car when she saw her bag open and in her bag was a pair of scissors.

Everyone says that when they cut themselves it takes the pain away and makes you forget. Brooke thought to herself as she cut herself for the first time. It hurt, but it did help the pain go away.

"Hey Brooke, I just wanted to tell you that.." Nathan was about to say as he walked up to her and saw the scissors in her hand and the cut on her arm, "Brooke what the hell are you doing!" yelled Nathan.

"It takes the hurt away" said Brooke.

"There's other ways to do that" Nathan said.

"Like how?" asked Brooke.

"By talking to someone. Like me." Nathan told her concerned about one of his friends.

"Whatever Nathan" Brooke said taking to scissors getting ready to cut herself again.

"Brooke!" Nathan yelled as he took the scissors from her hand.

"Nathan giver them back!" she yelled.

"No Brooke you're hurting yourself" Nathan said.

"And what do you think Peyton and Lucas dud to me?" she asked.

"I know what they did was wrong, but you don't have to do this" Nathan said.

"Yes I do, now give them back!" Brooke yelled, but Nathan didn't listen, "Give them back!" she kept on repeating as she started pounding her hands on his chest. He took her hand and she tried to get away, but she couldn't. The anger she had became sadness and she ended up falling into Nathan's shoulder crying. Nathan just held her and listened to her cry until she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't know were to take her so he brought her back to his apartment.


	3. Always Get What I Want

Chapter Three

Brooke woke up the next morning and had no idea where she was and then she remembered how she had fallen asleep in Nathan's arms the night before. She saw that she was in Nathan's apartment and in his bed and got up to go find him and she saw him sleeping on the couch. She went to the bathroom and when she came out she saw Nathan's eyes opening.

"Hey sleepy head" she said sounding happier then she did the night before.

"Hey, you sound happier today" Nathan said.

"Yeah well it's nice to have someone who cares for you the way you cared for me last night. Thanks so much Nate" Brooke said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

God she's so beautiful. Nathan thought to himself. He had thought she was hot before but all of a sudden saw this beauty in her. Everything about her is amazing, her smile, her eyes, her hair, the way she laughs. Nate you gotta stop talking about her like this, you don't have feelings for her, you can't she's your brothers ex. Nathan thought to himself trying to stop himself from thinking of her.

"Your welcome" Nathan said, "Hey Brooke how about we go out later tonight, you know for dinner or something at around six o'clock. As friends"

"Yeah sure Nate" Brooke said, "Well I gotta go get ready"

"But it's only eleven thirty, you have way more then enough time to get ready"

"Nate, I don't have an outfit to wear I have to go shopping and get my hair done. See you at six, don't be late" Brooke said leaving his apartment. I have to look perfect for dinner with Nathan. Brooke thought to herself. I can't believe I'm going to dinner with him, he is so amazing. I don't have feelings for him though. No Brooke, you can't, remember what happened last time you feel in love. Brooke thought on her way to the mall.

It was 5:55 when Brooke heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said, "These are for you, thought they might cheer you up" said Nathan handing her some flowers.

"Thanks Nate" Brooke said, "Come in, I have to put hem in a vase"

"Okay"

As Brooke was putting her flowers in the vase she noticed Nathan starting at her.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked.

"No, it's just you look so beautiful tonight that's all" Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate, you look okay, I guess" Brooke said teasing.

"Excuse me, but I think I look extremely hot" Nathan said teasing back.

"Okay, you got me, you do look hot, and I'm madly in love with you" Brooke said putting her hands over her heart and fluttering her eyes.

"Now that's more like it" Nathan said laughing, "Now lets go!"

"And what if I don't want to" said Brooke.

"Well then I'll make you" said Nathan, picking Brooke up.

"Oh no you won't. I always get what I want" said Brooke trying to get away. Before they knew it they feel on the floor and Brooke was on top of Nathan.

"Told you I always get what I want" Brooke said leaning over and kissing Nathan.


	4. Trust Me

Chapter Four

Brooke and Nathan had been making out for awhile when all of a sudden Brooke broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I can't do this" Brooke said in tears.

"Do what?" Nathan asked.

"Fall in love, let another guy cheat on me and break my heart. I mean Nathan I know this is our first date, but when I'm around you I have this feeling stronger then the feelings I had for Lucas when we were dating and that scares me" Brooke told him.

"Brooke you have to trust me when I say that I would never do anything to hurt you. If you were my girlfriend I was cherish you and protect you and never do anything like Lucas did to you. And the way I feel right now scares the hell out of me too." Nathan said as he wiped a tear from Brooke's face.

"I…I…I trust you" Brooke said stammering.

"Good because I trust you too" Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate. Hey do you wanna just stay here and watch a movie tonight?" she asked Nathan.

"Yeah. That would be nice" Nathan said, "What do you want to watch."

"A Walk to Remember" Brooke said.

"That's a chick flick" Nathan said, " I don't do chick flicks."

"Please do it for me" Brooke said fluttering her eyes.

"Okay, but only for you" he said leaning in and kissing her. by the end of the movie Brooke was crying.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"It's the movie, it's so sad" Brooke said. Nathan laughed at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Brooke asked.

"Yes" Nathan said teasing, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do" Brooke said.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" Nathan asked.

"This" said Brooke taking a piece of cake that was on the table and putting it in his face.

"Oh no you didn't" he said.

"I think I did" she said back.

"You better start running Davis" Nathan yelled chasing after her. They spent the rest of the night laughing and having a great time until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that" said Brooke.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked when she answered the door.


	5. I Love You

Chapter Five

"Brooke I came here to tell you that I made a mistake and I should have chosen you" Lucas said. Lucas had been drinking that night and Brooke could smell the alcohol.

"Lucas there's two things you need to know. Number one your too late and I don't want to be with you anymore and number two you're drunk and probably have no idea what your saying" Brooke said.

"Yeah so what if I'm drunk that never stopped up from doing anything before" he said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Lucas get off of me!" Brooke yelled furiously.

"Come on Brooke like you don't want this. Like you don't want me" Lucas said as her put his hand up her shirt and tried to take her top off.

"Lucas get off of her now!" yelled Nathan as he walked to the door.

"And what are you going to do Nate?" Lucas said.

"I'll do this" said Nathan pushing Lucas off of Brooke. Brooke went to Nathan's side right away.

"Why don't you go wait in your room and I'll take care of this" Nathan said to Brooke.

"Okay" said Brooke giving Nathan and hug and Lucas a dirty look.

"I suggest you leave now before you get hurt!" yelled Nathan after he heard Brooke's bedroom door close.

"Okay I will" said Lucas as he started to walk away then he suddenly turned around and punched Nathan causing him to fall on the floor. Nathan couldn't fight back because by the time he got up Lucas had left. Nathan was about to open Brooke's bedroom door when he saw that she was on the phone. Nathan you can't listen you have to respect her privacy. Nathan thought to himself. But it wouldn't kill you to listen. The phone was on speaker so he could hear the other person too.

"Brooke you're worthless and you mean nothing to me" he heard a mean yell who was clearly drunk. Nathan had recognized the voice. It was Brooke's dad.  
"You hear me!" he heard the man yell again, "you were a mistake. Your mother and I don't love you, no one else loves you and you're a slut!" was the last thing Brooke's dad said before he hung up the phone. By now Brooke was in tears and Nathan walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I heard what your dad said to you it was horrible and none of it was true."

"Don't worry Nate I'm used to hearing that. He says worst most of the times too." Brooke said, he voice trembling, "And you said that what her said isn't true but it is true, no one loves me and I am a worthless slut."

"No Brooke people do love you and you're not a slut. Your beautiful, talented, smart, athletic girl" Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate" said Brooke, "I love you"

Oh no did I just say that. Thought Brooke to herself. I'm gonna get into another mess like I did with Lucas and Peyton and get my heartbroken again. And what if you doesn't love me back. And what if….

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by Nathan's lips pressing against hers.

"I love you too" he said.


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note 

I know it's a bit too soon for them to be telling each other they love each other, but I thought it fit with the mood of the story. Hope you guys like it!


	7. Tutorgirl Makes Trouble

Chapter Six

It had been two months since Nathan and Brooke told each other that they loved each other and they were still together and never happier. Brooke forgave Peyton and they were now best friends again and both hated Lucas for the fact that he hurt both of them.

"Hey boyfriend" said Brooke as she walked up to Nathan's locker and gave him a kiss.

"Hey dimples" he said. He had given her the nickname dimples since she was always smiling and had big dimples which he thought were cute.

"I have to go meet Haley at the tutoring center now" said Nathan. Haley was Nathan's tutor and had been for the last month and only agreed to be his tutor if her left Lucas alone.

"You're spending to much time with tutor-girl and now enough time with me" Brooke complained, "your not cheating on me, are you" she asked teasing.

"Why would I ever cheat on you" Nathan replied, "you all I want and more."

"You're lucky you know how to seduce a girl" Brooke said, "or else" she said pointing her finger at him, "I would be mad."

"Bye Brooke" he said giving her a kiss.

"Bye Nate" she said giving him another kiss back.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said.

"Yeah Nate"

"Do you think you can pick me up at 4:30, my uncle Keith is fixing mine."

"Yeah sure, be out front at four" she said as she walked away.

'Hey Haley" said Nathan as he walked into the tutoring center.

"Hey Nate" said Haley sounding nervous. She always got nervous in front of Nathan and she liked him so much.

"So you ready to get started?" he asked.

"Yeah come sit and take out your books" Haley said patting the seat next to her. an hour had passed and it was already 4:30, but Nathan and Haley didn't notice what time it was until an hour later when it was 5.

"Oh no! Brooke's waiting for me out front, she been waiting for half an hour, I gotta go Haley" said Nathan.

Brooke was outside still waiting and getting tired of waiting so she decided to go inside to the tutoring center and see where Nathan was. When she got to the tutoring center the first thing she saw was Nathan and Haley kissing.


	8. Never Good Enough

Chapter Seven

Brooke couldn't believe what she was seeing, she felt so stupid for loving a guy again. She never picked the right guy, they always had to cheat on her with someone else, they could never love Brooke for Brooke, she was never good enough. Brooke ran to her car, got in it and rode to her house.

"Haley whay are you doing!" yelled Nathan, pushing Haley off.

"It's what you wanted isn't it?" she asked.

"No it's what you wanted, not me ,YOU!" he yelled, "Now stop thinking about yourself and start thinking of other people and how this could have effected them! What if Brooke saw and took it the worng way!"

"Come on Nathan, you don't actually think Brooke has feelings, do you?" Haley asked.

"Yes I do think she has feeling, you're the one that I think doesn't have feelings!" he yelled.

"Nathan, I'm sorry" Haley said.

"Whatever Haley, I'll be asking for a new tutor tomorrow" he said before he walked out the door.

"Oh yeah and Haley" he said just before he left, "you better hope that Brooke didn't see!"

Brooke ran up to her room and cried for the rest of the night Nathan had called her, but everytime he called Brooke hung up the phone. Brooke had heard her parents come it at around 11 and knew they were going to fight. She was right her parents fought but it was worse then usual, they were yelling louder, hitting and harder and throwing things too. Brooke had to get out, so she got in her car and drove. She had remembered that Tim was throwing a party so she went there. She was on Tim's street and could already hear the music, she was still crying, but at this point didn't care what people said. She heard her cellphone ring so she went to get it out of her purse and when she looked up she saw a car coming her way and that was the last thing she saw before she saw pitch black.


	9. In The Hospital

Chapter 8

Nathan was outside playing basketball with some of the guy when he heard a scream. He recognized the voice and ran over to see what happened and whose voice it was that he recognized. It was Haley's.

"Haley what happened?" Nathan asked very concerned. Haley pointed to the black SUV in front of her and said, "I'm sorry Nathan, I swear it was an accident."

When Nathan looked in the car he saw Brooke. Her head was bleeding and she wasn't breathing. Nathan started crying and didn't care who saw because if he lost Brooke then he lost himself. Brooke meant the world to him and he would be nothing without her. Nathan cried as the ambulance got Brooke, he cried on the drive there, he cried in the waiting room and he cried for days and days waiting for her to wake up.

Brooke had been in the hospital for four days now and Nathan hadn't left the hospital. He didn't go to school, he didn't go home, he didn't go to any parties all he did was wait and cried. Peyton had come by everyday because even though Brooke hated her right now she had to be there for her. Haley had come by to apologize and talk to the police about what happened since she was the one who hit Brooke and Lucas came by once but Nathan told him to leave so that if Brooke woke up she didn't have to see Lucas.

Nathan was sitting along thinking back to the time when him and Brooke met. They were 7 and Nathan wanted Brooke to be his princess and in his dreams she always was. She was finally his princess and now she was lying in the hospital bed. Nathan still saw his princess, but that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to hear her voice, to hear her sing, to hold her and most of all to explain to her what happened.

"Brooke I know you can't hear me" Nathan started saying, "But I love you and what you saw between me and Haley, it was nothing. She tried to kiss me but I pulled her away. I know you can't hear me right now Brooke, but I love you and I don't want to lose you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I never will. Because the truth is I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. The only guy for you, and no other girl has ever been more perfect for me then you are. When you're with me its like a I'm this whole other person. When I'm around you I'm me and I can't be that around anyone else. You're the only person who understands me and listens to me talk, really listens to me. That's one of the things I absolutely love about you. That and your smile, your laugh, that's you can me yourself around anyone, the way you smile whenever I make a lame joke, the way you sing..."

"Nathan" Brooke said opening her eyes.

"Brooke?" Nathan said, "You're awake. Thank God."

"Nathan everything you said, was it true" Brooke said as a tear rolled down each cheek.

"Every bit of it" He said wiping away the tears.

"It felt good to hear all of that" she said.

"It felt good to say it" Nathan said smiling.


	10. Dad?

Chapter 9

"Brooke I don't know what I would do without you" Nathan continued (this is still in the hospital scene form chapter 8), "So that's why I need you to answer this question."

"Nathan, what is it?" Brooke asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Nathan, we've only been going out for three months. It's two soon" Brooke explained.

"Brooke if you love me as much as I love you then you'll marry me. You can't tell me that you don't want to." he said.

"Well I do wanna marry you Nathan and I would do it right now, but what will our parents and everyone else say" Brooke told him.

"Screw our parents and screw what everyone else thinks, this is what we want, we're in love and nothing anyone says will change that" he said.

"You know what Nathan you right, so yes I will marry you" Brooke said smiling.

"I promise you Brooke I'm going to give you the best wedding, the wedding of your dream and I'm going to make you the happiest wife in the world." Nathan said smiling as he leaned in to kiss Brooke.

"You don't have to give me the perfect wedding Nathan. Being with you, being married to you, that's good enough. And I wanna get married as soon as possible. I wanna be with you forever" she said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because you will be with me forever. Because I will love you always and forever." Nathan said lifting up her chin to look him.

"Ms.Davis" said the doctor walking in, "you have someone here to see you."

"Dad, is that you" Brooke said not believing what she saw.


End file.
